NUESTRA VIDA JUNTAS
by 39medalla
Summary: Lupo tiene problemas para poder pagar su lujoso apartamento y decide poner un abiso en el periodico y gracias a eso conoce a Bertha.


NUESTRA VIDA JUNTAS.

Lupo es lesbiana. Siempre lo ha sido, desde la adolescencia, eso fue una de las cosas que siempre tuvo claras en la vida. Es una mujer de 30 años, con unas piernas muy largas y bien torneadas, caderas amplias, cintura pequeña, busto mediano. Su rostro es engañoso... puede demostrar una seriedad y dureza que su portadora muestra ante el mundo... como puede suavizarse y convertirse en el rostro más dulce del mundo si algo o alguien la conmueve.

El teléfono la saca de sus pensamientos... preocupada por sostener ese caro apartamento que compro cuando trabajaba con Four Eyes. Un coquetísimo departamento, cercano a la playa, con un dormitorio enorme... en fin encantador y bastante caro. Ante la imposibilidad de sostenerlo Lupo había publicado un anuncio en el diario ofreciendo compartir el alquiler. Atendió esperando que fuera alguna interesada.

- Hola.

- ¿Es es el 714 43 30?.

- Sí.

La voz del otro lado del hilo le gustó... respetuosa, con un tono como de chica del interior, suave.

- Llamo por el compartir alquiler... ¿cuánto sería el dinero que tendría que aportar?

- como 2100 dólares, para cubrir alquiler y gastos comunes.

- ¿Podría ver el lugar?

- Claro... anota…

Le dio la dirección, algo insegura... no era una cosa muy convencional lo que estaba haciendo, dejando entrar a una completa desconocida a su casa. Luego sonrió... había dejado entrar a Iris en su vida, que creía conocerla y le había destrozado el corazón... así que esto podía no ser tan malo.

Media hora después tocaron el timbre. Abrió y frente a ella se encontró con una chica no muy alta, delgada, con el cabello semi largo, ojos castaños oscuros ocultos detrás de unos anteojos con marco dorado, lo que le daba un aire intelectual. La muchacha sonrió y dijo.

- Soy Bertha...vengo por el aviso.

- Pasa.

Un rato después y dos cafés por medio, Lupo sabía que Bertha venía del interior, llevaba unos años en Florida, estaba viviendo en un hotel pero no podía terminar de acostumbrarse a eso, antes había vivido en un apartamento cuyos gastos compartía con unas chicas de su misma ciudad. Había terminado su carrera hacía un año y afortunadamente ya tenía empleo en lo suyo, que era la medicina. Apenas llegaba a los 28 años.

Lupo le mostró el apartamento, que a Bertha le pareció bien.

- Como ves...solo tenemos un dormitorio. Puedes dormir aquí, o en la sala, eso es como tú prefieras.

- Si no te molesta...me gustaría estar en el dormitorio. Prometo que no te molestaré. Trabajo de 10 a 18 horas, así que no me levanto muy temprano a hacer ruido...

- Ok mujer...entonces...el contrato de este lugar vence en un año. Si te parece bien puedes mudarte en cuanto desees.

- Mañana me mudaré.

- Otra cosa... ¿tienes novio?

- Bueno... salgo con alguien - respondió Bertha poniéndose roja.

- Lo digo porque si algún día quieres privacidad conversemos luego sobre el código a usar.

- No... No habrá problemas con eso - respondió Bertha aún más roja. Lupo sonrió levemente... ¿era tan inocente o solo lo fingía? De todos modos le caía muy bien Bertha, tenía el dinero para pagar adelantado... y no quería perder tiempo entrevistando más personas. Se sintió un poco culpable al despedirla por no haberle dicho que era lesbiana... pero bueno... eso podía espantarla, y ahora realmente necesitaba compartir el alquiler de ese apartamento, sino comenzaría a desfinanciarse.

A la mañana siguiente Bertha se mudó con sus bolsos, libros, fotografías... y Lupo conoció a Vector, que era el hombre con quién Bertha salía, que por cierto no le cayó nada bien. Era un hombre sombrío, ojos azules, pero la sonrisa...maligna. Y trataba a Bertha con un aire de desprecio, como si le hiciera un gran favor estando con ella. Con el correr de las semanas Lupo y Bertha se complementaron bien. Bertha era muy tranquila, así que no alteraba en nada el ritmo de Lupo. Conversaban hasta tarde, preparaban las comidas a medias. Lupo se acostumbraba a tener a Bertha. Y lo que le inquietaba es que comenzaba a gustarle... en las mañanas muchas veces fingía dormir para espiarla mientras Bertha, pensando que ella dormía, paseaba en ropa interior por la habitación.

También comenzaron a intercambiar confidencias. Bertha le contó que con Vector las cosas no iban muy bien, ya que él quería pasar al plano sexual y Bertha no se sentía preparada... pero Vector seguía insistiendo, haciéndola sentir muy tonta muchas veces.

- ¿Y por qué no quieres tener relaciones con él?

- ¿No te vas a reír?

- No ¿cómo crees?

- Me da asco pensarlo... nunca he podido hacer el amor... me da asco, no me excita.

Lupo sonrió levemente... podía comprender eso muy bien. Le tomó las manos y sintió un escalofrío. Por unos segundos se miraron una a los ojos de la otra, hasta que Lupo rompió el silencio.

- No te preocupes querida, ya llegará el momento. No permitas que te presione.

Al sábado Bertha se preparó con un esmero inusitado en su arreglo. Iba a un casamiento con Vector y se veía realmente hermosa en ese vestido mini negro. Lupo tuvo que controlar su mirada más de una vez mientras Bertha se arreglaba. Y también sintió algo que pensó ya no volvería a sentir... celos de que se fuera con Vector. Tanto fue así que cuando él llegó, fingió estar muy ocupada en la cocina para no tener que saludarlo.

El ruido y los gritos de Vector interrumpieron el profundo sueño de Lupo. Miró el reloj...eran las 5.30 a.m. Sintió que algo caía en el living y decidió levantarse cuando oyó a Bertha decir:

- Ya basta… déjame...

Cuando se asomó al living Vector estaba aplastando con su peso a Bertha sobre el sofá de tres cuerpos, metiéndole mano por todos los lugares, el vestido negro estaba rasgado en el fondo y la cara de Bertha denotaba pánico.

- ¿Qué no has oído que la dejes?

- ¿Y tú que te metes? - respondió Vector de mal modo... aún sobre Bertha.

- Es mi casa...así que te pido que te retires, o llamo al portero - respondió Lupo, levantando el tubo de intercomunicación.

Vector se puso en pie, ceñudo. Miró a Bertha con despecho.

- No volverás a saber de mí.

- Por favor...vete ya - respondió Lupo por Bertha. Un poco tambaleante el hombre salió del departamento. Lupo se sentó junto a Bertha y la abrazó...besándole los cabellos, como quién consuela a una niñita.

- Calma querida... ya se fue...

- Es un desgraciado...

- Lo sabemos... pero cálmate...

Lupo apretaba a Bertha contra su cuerpo, trasmitiéndole calor. Besó de nuevo sus cabellos suavemente. Bertha elevó la cara, quedando sus labios tan cerca de los de Lupo... que antes de pensar en lo que hacía la estaba besando. Un roce de labios que encendió fuego en Lupo, a la vez que una tremenda confusión, se sintió sucia al hacer eso... aprovechándose de la debilidad de Bertha.

- Perdóname...

- ¿Sos lesbiana... verdad?

La pregunta de Bertha no denotaba reproche... y el tono era muy dulce... además no se había despegado de su abrazo, ni quitado la cabeza del hueco de su hombro... y la miraba a los ojos.

- Sí.

- ¿Me besas de nuevo?

El pedido la sorprendió tanto que no lo hizo... así que fue Bertha quién elevó la cabeza y atrapó sus labios. Con la lengua tentó entre ellos, Lupo entreabrió la boca y se dieron un apasionado beso que despertó por completo la libido de Lupo, que bajó sus manos para acariciar los senos de Bertha sobre el vestido negro, mientras el beso se hacía interminable.

- Te deseo - murmuró Lupo cuando sus labios se separaron.

- También yo - respondió Bertha, semi incorporándose solo para atrapar la cara de Lupo entre sus manos y volver a besarla - Me gustas mucho... hasta ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto.

Las manos de Bertha acariciaban la nuca de Lupo mientras le decía eso con voz suave... la enloquecía. Lupo bajó las manos por el costado del cuerpo de Bertha, mientras besaba su cuello con besos suaves, recorriéndola.

Se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a Bertha, quién la tomo. Se dirigieron al dormitorio. Una vez allá se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, mientras Lupo elevó los brazos de Bertha y le quitó el vestido negro, viendo aquel conjunto de ropa interior azul oscuro que tantas veces había espiado fingiendo dormir. Bertha por su parte desanudó la bata de Lupo, que cayó hacia atrás...Bertha solía dormir solo en ropa interior, así que los senos pequeños y formados quedaron al aire. Bertha recorrió con dos dedos desde el cuello hasta el inicio del monte de Venus cubierto por la tela blanca del blúmer y murmuró.

- Eres hermosa

- Tú eres la hermosa.

Bertha bajó la cabeza para atrapar uno de los senos de Lupo entre sus labios, chupándolo con una ternura que no creía capaz poseer... pronto el pezón estaba erecto y Lupo muy excitada. Bertha pasó a tratar al otro seno del mismo modo, mientras con las manos acariciaba el trasero de Lupo, que no cesaba de sorprenderse de las cualidades amatorias que Bertha demostraba. La lengua de Bertha estaba ahora en su vientre, rodeando el ombligo, y Lupo suspiraba fuertemente mientras sentía como le bajaba el blúmer.

Bertha se detuvo para empujarla suavemente... Lupo se tendió en la cama y ella la imito... comenzando a recorrer ahora desde los tobillos hasta los muslos con la lengua... saboreándola. Se entretuvo un rato en la cara interna de los muslos, acercándose a la caliente humedad del sexo de Lupo... tan cerca que algunos lenguazos llegaban a rozar los labios de la vagina. En el aire se sentía el característico olor de mujer excitada.

- Sabrás disculpar la torpeza - murmuró Bertha antes de atrapar al clítoris entre su boca y chuparlo suavemente, para luego meter la lengua directamente en Lupo, que emitió un gritito al sentirla. La lengua de Bertha se movía en su interior, deteniéndose solo un poco para tratar al clítoris, que sobresalía hinchado por la excitación. Los jugos de Lupo fluían ya sin control, y Bertha se ocupaba de aumentarlos con el movimiento de su lengua dentro de Lupo... el orgasmo tensó las piernas de Lupo, que emitió un sonido extraño cuando al fin terminó.

Bertha subió besando desde el monte de Venus al cuello de Lupo, se miraron a los ojos y Lupo la besó, sintiendo su propio sabor en los labios de la otra.

- ¿Hablaste de torpeza? ... estuviste fabulosa.

- Te deseo Lupo... desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lupo la obligo a ponerse boca arriba, para poder verle la cara. Le quitó el brasier para poder besar los senos de su compañera, que ya estaban con los pezones totalmente erectos. Le quitó luego el blúmer y volvió a descansar a su lado, recargando el peso del cuerpo en uno de sus brazos para recorrerla con su mano libre, hasta llegar a la vagina... totalmente mojada de los jugos de Bertha... estaba excitadísima. Con dos dedos encontró al clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente, con movimientos circulares. Bertha apretó la cadera contra su mano para aumentar la presión... así que Lupo le hizo caso, aumentó la presión y comenzó a ir más lejos, pasando los dos dedos también por la raja... insinuando la penetración, pero sin llevarla a cabo.

- Hazme tuya Lupo...

Lupo se puso sobre Bertha, los senos de ambas rozándose y metió dos dedos de golpe dentro de la vagina de Bertha, cuyos ojos se extraviaron un poco... comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo lento, pero Bertha apuraba el ritmo apretándose contra ella, así que apuró el ritmo, cabalgando sobre una Bertha que emitía gemidos de placer e inundaba su mano con jugos.

- Sí amor... así... hace tanto que te deseaba...

Lupo curvó un poco sus dedos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba... la pequeña protuberancia que se conoce como punto G... pero a quién le importa el nombre, lo que Lupo sabía era que estimulando esa protuberancia se lograban unos orgasmos muy fuertes... y cuando llegó el de Bertha no fue la excepción. La vagina apretaba y soltaba los dedos de Lupo con una rapidez pasmosa, mientras Bertha jadeaba. Cuando al fin se calmó Lupo quitó suavemente los dedos de dentro de Bertha.

Lupo puso su cabeza entre los senos de Bertha, descansando. Intuía que esa era la primera noche de muchas otras que pasarían juntas en el futuro.

FIN


End file.
